


At Your Disposal

by NB_Cecil



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Picard, IDontKnowIfDataWantsSexButHeDoesWantToHurt, Kink, M/M, Smut, Sub!Data, post-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Idk if Data wants sex, but he definitely wants BDSM.Post-S2ep9 “The Measure of a Man”: a little private moment between Data and Picard.Content warning: this is NSFW, and contains kink, but not any explicit sex.





	At Your Disposal

“Come.”

“You sent for me, Sir?” Lieutenant-Commander Data steps into the Captain’s quarters and Picard pulls him into an embrace.

“I invited you here in order to say how glad I am that you are still a member of the _Enterprise_ crew,” Picard says, “I was worried I would lose you as a friend, a colleague, and as—well—a lover.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Data replies, “I am glad too that I can _choose_ to be here.”

They hold each other a while, silently, before Data leans in for a kiss. Picard pulls away.

“I am sorry, Sir,” There is a look of puzzlement on Data’s face, “I misread your nonverbal communication. I thought you wanted me to kiss you.”

“Data, this is not a booty call.”

“Oh.”

Picard cups Data’s face with his hand.

“I don’t want to fall into the habit of using you to get my... _needs_ met, Data. In the light of today’s events, I wish to be mindful that you are a indeed a _lifeform_ , not merely a _machine_ to do my bidding.”

Data steps away from Jean-Luc’s embrace.

“I summoned you here,” The Captain continues, “To ask if there is anything particular you want to do this evening? I, and the ship, are at your disposal.”

“Well, Sir, if the booty call is off the menu...” Data trails off.

“Is that what you would like, Lieutenant-Commander?”

“Sir, you said you did not ask me here for that.”

“Only because I want to make sure we do what _you_ want, rather than satisfy my own desires.”

Data circles his arms round the Captain’s neck.

“I would like the booty call, Captain”

Picard’s lips are close to his ear. Data’s skin sensors can feel his warm breath, taste Earl Grey tea and a faint sweetness left from some treat he must have consumed hours earlier, as the Captain murmurs,

“Would you like it rough, or smooth, Mister Data?”

“Rough, pl—“ He is cut off as the Captain slams him backwards into the wall and presses up against him, grinding his teeth hard into the Data’s lower lip and his knee firmly into the Android’s crotch.

Data’s physical feedback circuitry overloads with information from the pressure sensors in his skin, causing a response in the Android akin to the human response via endorphins of experiencing a painful sensation as a pleasurable one.

“Oh yes, Sir,” Data breathes, “This is what I want: to feel _alive_.”


End file.
